Field of Invention
This invention relates to agricultural machines and, more particularly, self-propelled rotary windrowers.
Description of Related Art
Self-propelled windrowers equipped with rotary headers can typically operate at high speeds, limited primarily by the load on the engine and the pressure of the hydrostatic header drive system. To achieve maximum productivity, the operator must continuously vary the ground speed manually as operating conditions (e.g., crop conditions, ground conditions, including topology, etc.) vary throughout a given field. The constant attention and actions by the operator in operating the windrower are stressful and fatiguing.